1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among magnetic elements, there exists a type having a drum core, a spacer, and a ring core as described in Patent Document 1. In such a structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a terminal is disposed on an outer peripheral side of the ring core, and an end of a lead wire is soldered to this terminal.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-108944
The magnetic element disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a structure in which the end of the lead wire contacts an edge existing in a surrounding area of a drawing portion of a large flange part, and moreover, the end of the lead wire contacts edges of the spacer and the ring core. However, when the end of the lead wire contacts edges of such a core and a spacer, the lead wire may break especially when the magnetic element is used in an environment where vibrations are given.
In particular, when the number of windings is large in order to increase the inductance value of the magnetic element, a thin wire having a small diameter of a lead wire is inevitably used, and such a thin wire is further liable to break when vibrations are given.
The present invention is made in view of such problems, and an object thereof is to provide a magnetic element capable of preventing breakage of a lead wire even in an environment where vibrations are given.